Sabine Women
by klovely
Summary: 1850's Oregon- lived 7 backwoodsmen living on their farm miles away from town. But when Haymitch decides to get himself a wife things start to change. The men discover they all want wives of their own whether they have to steel them from town and take them over the mountain themselves. ( Inspired by Seven Brides for Seven Brothers and Hunger Games)
1. bless her beautiful hide

**Bless your beautiful hide**

Oregon Territory 1850

The horse wines and comes to an abrupt halt at his steerage Haymitch jumps from the old cart wagon taking the reins with him to tie to the store post. Haymitch didn't go to town often and for good reason, he hated it, the women with their idol gossip and the manners which everyone engaged was nothing a backwoodsman was used to. But just about once a year he would grit his teeth and make his way in town to the General Store to stock up his cabin. Cause lord knows Haymitch Abernathy needs his ales, without who would keep him company… the cows? Nope the life of a backwoodsman was a lonely one which is exactly what brought Haymitch into town in May; He was getting himself a wife.

Why it was just this past winter that Haymitch found himself loathsome and not even his liquor would drown the aching for a woman. He was tired of terrible gritty food no home cooking, not to mention the house was a pig sty absolutely filthy the floors had accumulated just about an entire inch worth of dirt from him and the others. So he planned come spring he was coming into town to pick himself up a wife to toe home for his own. Confidence wasn't the reason for his brashness it was the fact that he lived so far from town he couldn't court a lady. So he had to be determined that he was not coming home empty handed not to mention if the other men found him coming home without a girl he would surely look a fool. He was the oldest of all the other men whom he resided with so he needed to lead by example.

"Just a little over ten pounds" an older women stated to Haymitch about the hides he was bringing in to trade for.

"Well how much you think it worth this year?"

"Six dollars a pound" she said eyeing him.

"Well ill trade you for a new plow, three cups of lard, barrel of molasses, 25 pounds of chewing tobacco, and you wouldn't have a wife under the counter there would you, I'm looking for a wife."

The older gentlemen smocking a pipe chuckled at Haymitch "Any special brand?" the man said sarcastically.

"Well yes, I'd like best a widowed woman aint afraid to work. There's about seven of us me and six other backwoodsmen. And the place is like a pig sty and the food taste worst. So I made up my mind the next time I come into town to trade id find me a wife."

Haymitch stated with confidence.

"Well that's a fine thing I must say, thinking you can trade for a wife like she was a bag of meal."

"Oh know mam, I wouldn't say that"

"Well let me tell you; none of are gals are going of to bear country with you. To cook and wash and slave over seven slumicky backwoodsmen" She said angrily to Haymitch giving him a pointed look. She walked off flustered handing the conversation over to her husband chewing his pipe.

"there's about ten men for every woman out here; you wanna wife you better go back east and get one." Said the older man.

"You mean there's no unmarried females in this town?" And just as it slipped his mouth the store bell rang and in waltzed four beautiful girls.

They were all greeting the older women as Mrs. Bigsby whom they all knew very well. Smiling and laughing with the older woman whom they were clearly fond of. "were having a quilting bee" one of the girls said excitedly to Mrs. Bigsby.

"Well what about one of these?" Haymitch told the man.

"Now just you wait one second"

"Married?"

"There spoken for."

"Whoa just spoken for?... You had me scared there."

"I tell you there promised"

"Well a lady can change her mind cant she?" Haymitch then stood up and walked over the four ladies whom had overheard Haymitch's conversation with Mr. Bigsby.

"Go on girls pay him no mind; Fred go get this man's things packed in the wagon so he can be on his way" said Mrs. Bigsby looking a little nervous and flustered.

"Oh I'm in no hurry."

"Your wasting your time you won't find a girl in this town to marry you"

Haymitch crossed his arms "now when I set my mind to something it get done, whether its plowing twenty acres in a day or dropping a tree within an inch of what I want it. Im here today to get me a wife, I don't plan on going home empty handed." He says eyeing each girl over noticing there slightly smiling faces and pink cheeks.

"Now you're all pretty fresh and young and I'll keep yawl in mind. But I aint decided until I look them all over." Haymitch then left with one last look at their shocked and stunned pretty faces as he walked out the store whistling.

Haymitch walked on humming a tune to himself smiling while checking out each lady that passed him on the road.

One by one….

Blonde but to Broad

Pretty face but stocky….. but nice ass he thought to himself

There had to be one around here his own taste.

Haymitch settled on walking in on old Sae's for a warm meal. But before entering he saw a woman chopping wood outside. But just before Haymitch could stop her she was called into Sae's shop. He huffed and proceeded to walk in to the front.

A very old shop with men scattered round the room waiting to get there servings and just as he sat down out popped a beautiful slender women but not too slender with blue eyes. The same woman he saw chopping wood outside only two seconds ago. He was gawking to say the least and he turned to see the others doing just the same. She had a pointy little face and carried a large vat of stew.

"Come on Effie im starving"

"Im coming" she smiled and started pouring the stew into each man's dish as they held theirs up for a serving. And did it smell good he hadn't had warm homemade cooking in…..he couldn't even recall the last time when.

"_Effie when you gonna marry me?"_ a man smiled to her.

"Tom what would your wife say" she laughed and chortled back.

"It's wonderful seeing you back again Frank" Effie smiled at another man.

"I couldn't miss your cooking for the world Effie" Frank looked at her smiling like a fool. Haymitch just rolled his eyes at his obvious affection for the woman. She was obviously a great price for the men in this town and something told Haymitch that it wasn't just the stew that brought the men to Saes. Haymitch coughed loudly bringing her attention. He gave her a big grin and winked at Effie who then spilled some stew in a man's lap missing his bowl. The man yelped and Effie jumped back and dropped her gaze to where she spilt stew on the man.

"Oh my gosh Bill I am so sorry let me help" Eyes wide she ran and grabbed a wet nap for him looking embarrassed as ever with a rose red blush.

"Its aright Effie no harm done" the man winced out. Haymitch chuckled to himself making Effie stare at him again.

He then locked eyes with her again.

"Smells good enough to eat"

"Taste good too so they tell me" she said raising an eyebrow waiting for him to take a bite.

"Can I get a bread patty?"

"My stew can stand on its own two feet" she said confidently.

So Haymitch picked up his fork and took a bite of her cooking.

"Good?" she asked.

"Good" he confirmed.

After he finished eating up the fine meal he got up and proceeded to walk outside and wait. Wait for her to get off of work and leave so he could ask his question. But what was he gonna say to her? He thought of all the small talk he could think of, he was not use to talking to a lady especially one he was determined to marry.

After about two hours of working up his nerve he saw her leave the store front. Haymitch proceeded to nonchalantly follow her from a distance. Yes, he probably looked like a stalker but he needed her alone so he could ask her.

She walked a half a mile to an old house which he presumed was her humble abode, then watched her walk right back out to do what appeared to be chores he presumed. Another reason she was perfect she was obviously a hard working women to get off work come home and then attend to her farm duties. Effie took a seat on a bucket and milked the old cow and then squeaked when she saw Haymitch approaching her.

"Can I help you?"

"Why yes I think you can miss" he smiled at her keeping on a cool demeanor that he worked himself up for.

Effie's brows furrowed in confusion.

"You see the names Haymitch Abernathy" Haymitch coughs stands straight and gives a bough.

Effie stares then politely smiles but waits for him to continue.

"I came from up the mountain I got a farm up there"

"Have you?"

"A good farm with a house on it, there's timberland, High waisted meadows, sheep, cows, fifty acres of wheat. The only thing it aint got is a woman. How bought it?"

Effie is frozen in place as the words continue to tumble from his mouth.

"How bought what?"

"Well I just told you, how bought marrying me?"

Effie quickly grabbed the cows utters with wide eyes and started milking as fast as she could in shock.

"Oh I know its short notice…back east we would have met up on a Sunday at church, six months later I would have asked if I could walk you home next two three years later I would have sat on your front porch with you every Sunday night. Then I would have asked your father if I could marry you. But here there's not time, I gotta be home tonight to tend to my stalk. It will be another five months before I come down again to get my grain. You gonna keep me waiting all that five months, just for your pride?"

Effie weighed his offer of marriage. It was extremely sudden but she was 26 and didn't want to continue to be a burden upon her parents. She was very stubborn and never went courting, with the work loud she had to tend to she didn't have time. But she had to admit his offer was enticing; a house of her own to care for and look after was something she had dreamed of having

her entire life. Her stubbornness had kept her away from boys along with chores but she did like this Haymitch fellow. She thought him rather very handsome and manly broad but with loose shaggy blonde hair.

And so she made up her mind, she would not let slide what might be the best offer she's been given for her future. She would marry this fellow and follow her parent's wishes for her to marry. But one thing was for sure; it was going to be a _big big_ day.

"Well I'd have to finish my chores." She said and with that he smiled wide at her.

"I knew it the minute I set eyes on you that you were the gal for me. I'll go get cleaned up a bit and round up a preacher." And off he went.


	2. Welcome Home

Effie had explained to her parents her plans to marry Haymitch and live with him in the mountains. Shock was an understatement; Effie's parents were not expecting their daughter to marry, let alone marry a mountain man. And they did not like the idea of their daughter away from them. However they knew once Effie put her mind to something little could be done to persuade it. So they wished their daughter the best happiness until they would see her again next spring.

Haymitch and Effie stood in front of the parson in the old court house. They spoke their vows to one another. Once finished they ended the ceremony with a small kiss. It was a tight lipped kiss, and their first one, not to mention it was in front of Effie's parents and god. So Haymitch kept the kiss chased.

Both Haymitch and Effie said their goodbyes to the town and Effie's parents. Haymitch knew this would be hard for his new wife. But none the less was smitten with his new wife and the fact that he actually got himself a wife. The boys back home would be put in their places for not believing he could do it.

Haymitch helped Effie into the wagon to begin their long journey home.

Once in the wagon they waved goodbye to the townsfolk passing them. He gave a huge grin to the men looking at him in jealousy for he had got himself a price wife to be won.

Leaving town Effie gaped at the mountains in passing like she had never seen a mountain before.

"What's the matter?" Haymitch nudged Effie.

"I've never left this town before today."

"Well I suppose it is quite beautiful to look at… the mountains I mean. You will get sick of them once winter comes."

"I don't think that's possible"

"Well we'll see wont we?" Haymitch smiled

They traveled on for hours, and then went down a narrow mountain side. Haymitch explained to her that this mountain side was called _The Pass._ When Effie looked at him in question he then explained to her that it blocked out the town from the woods. She could hear the entire conversation being bounced of the mountain walls. Haymitch then proceeded to show off and smacked the horse's rear to get him to whinny. Then Effie heard the full power of the echo in the pass which was profoundly loud. She then smiled at him with excited and amused eyes.

Another hour passed without event and just as Effie was beginning to sag with fatigue Haymitch pointed out a wide log house ahead explaining to her that it was her new home. Effie's emotions switched fast once she saw for herself the house she could finally call her own.

Haymitch guided the horses to the back of the house where there was a barn outback. On the back porch which wrapped around the cabin was a tall man hunched over the railing. The man was tall broad with blonde hair and a full blonde beard to match. His mouth was agape staring at Haymitch with awe.

Before the man could speak Haymitch jumped from the cart with a hand extended to Effie. Effie gratefully took his hand and he guided her to the ground. Then turned to the man to in front.

"Effie I'd like you to meet Brutus; Brutus this is my wife Effie." Haymitch spoke with a grin. Brutus gave Haymitch disbelieving eyes but remains tight lipped.

"It's awfully nice to meet you Miss Effie" He took her hand and kissed it. Then Haymitch handed Brutus the reigns and told him to take the horses.

After Brutus was out of sight Effie looked to Haymitch and proceeded to ask if Brutus lived with them. Haymitch lowered his gaze and nodded to Effie. He then started to guide her into the house.

She walked up the porch steps and then walked behind Haymitch into the house. She assessed the room in which she was in she couldn't really tell what room it was supposed to be because it was covered in filth. Clothes strewn everywhere old dishes left out furniture thrown about.

"I know it don't look like much but with some cleaning it should be suitable for your taste." Effie nodded at this knowing full well that Haymitch expected Effie to clean the house. She was slightly disappointed but never the less nodded to Haymitch.

Haymitch walked to a corner of the room jostling another man awake.

"Hey wake up we got company" he said.

The man rose from the rocking chair and stared at Effie with wide eyes just like Brutus. He then ran around a corner and shouted.

"Rye, Marvel he done did it" the man hollered then two more men appeared from the back room.

Effie turned to Haymitch now very confused and growing irritated, she thought she had a house of her own. But was starting to realize her husband had let out a few details to her.

"This hears Finnick, Rye and Marvel" he told her shyly avoiding her eye contact.

"And where do Finnick, Rye and Marvel live?" Effie inquired looking at Haymitch with worry in her voice.

The boys all looked to Haymitch awaiting his answer they knew he hadn't told her yet.

"They live here they all share a room upstairs and I have my own room. They help out on the farm and all board here." He replied

Then in waltzed Brutus with two other boys.

"And that's Brutus whom you've met and Peeta and Cato." Haymitch just about had his head as low as it could get.

"Are there any more?" said Effie

"No that's all of um"

Effie was flabbergasted she knew all too well why Haymitch hadn't told her about the others they would be living with because who in their right mind would say yes to cooking and cleaning a house full of seven backwoodsmen. But she had been the sucker to fall for it she thought. She wasn't happy but she knew she would have to live with these men so she didn't want to start out her first day of being married with a fight, so she sucked it up.

"Well it's nice to meet you boys, but if you don't mind I'm feeling quite tired from the journey and would like to rest." The boys all nodded and smiled politely to her.

Haymitch then took her hand and showed her the way to his room and now hers as well. He offered her the bed and gave her an apologetic smile.

She smiled back sorrowfully to him and sat on the bed. She didn't know what to feel which made her all the more tired. She needed her rest and thought maybe once she woke up she would have a better idea of what to think.

Haymitch wished her a goodnight and closed the door for her. She then curled in a ball and found sleep quickly.


End file.
